1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an organic light emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display with enhanced color reproducibility.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display is provided with a thin film transistor substrate, a counter substrate, and a plurality of organic light emitting devices disposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the counter substrate. Each of the plurality of organic light emitting devices has a structure in which an organic layer is disposed on an anode electrode, and a cathode electrode disposed on the organic layer.
In the organic light emitting device, holes and electrons are injected into the organic layer from the anode electrode and the cathode electrode and are recombined in the organic layer to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, energy is emitted in the form of light. The organic light emitting display is also provided with a color filter corresponding to each of the plurality of organic light emitting devices, and the color filters are generally disposed on one surface of the counter substrate.